


Visiting.

by loveoverpride



Series: Prompts/Drabbles [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride





	Visiting.

When the bell rang and the door opened, it alerted him of a guest’s arrival. It was past rush hour traffic, so anyone who came after 10 was a surprise and a pleasure. When he turned around to greet the individual, his heart nearly jumped out of his body. Not today. Not her.

“Hey.”

“Hi,” he quietly answered, wiping off the flour that coated his strong hands.

“Do you have any of your cheese buns in stock this morning?”

With a quick nod, he reached for the fresh batch on the far end of the counter.

“How many?”

“Ummm,” she pondered, tapping her chin. “Two, please.”

“Gr-great.”

Fumbling for wax paper, he tore off a sheet to carefully cover the very warm pieces of bread and placing them nicely in the signature brown bag with the large, cursive “M”.

“Are you nervous or something?”

“Nope.”

“I doubt it,” she smirked, leaning against the counter. “You don’t seem as gregarious as usual, like you were at school. You smiled at everyone and had that je ne sais quoi. We all noticed that about you.”

He noticed her appearance; she was nice, even approachable. No sharp comebacks this time. Playing with the tips of her long brown braid, it almost seemed like she was flirting. In all of his days, he had never witnessed a non-sarcastic comment escape her lips. When else would Katniss Everdeen, the smartest, most beautiful girl in town, give a smile? He didn't want to get his hopes up. Maybe she didn’t mean for that to happen.

Giving a wink, he quickly replied, “No, just making sure you get what you ordered. I don’t want to disappoint any of my loyal customers. I thank you for that.”

"Ahh, there he is, I was looking for that Peeta.” She handed over her credit card. “Is it $5.25 today? I don’t remember.”

“Katniss, don’t worry about it.”

“I’m doing this fair and square. Take my money.”

He wanted to refuse it. She had his attention for so long and he wanted her to notice him. He didn’t want to treat her like everyone else; she was so extravagant and special. But he never was able to make his intentions known. Little gestures, like an extra treat in her bag, or free coffee, were often shot down. It could be a great chance to show his favorite customer how much he appreciated her.

"Peeta, please?” Her grey eyes sparkled more, in his mind. “I’m here to support you.”

Blowing out a puff of air, letting his golden bangs flip up momentarily, he relented with a crooked smile. “Okay, okay.” He finalized her order and she took the pen, signing the receipt.

“Thank you.”

When she slipped the receipt back to him, an extra line of words caught his eye.

_Can we talk outside? :)_

He suddenly glanced up at her. She smiled again. 

“Would you like some company? Doesn’t seem as busy right now.”

His ears perked at the suggestion of having her around. They were never alone together. Siblings, classmates, or best friends were always in the mix. Finally, she would see what he did every day, possibly showing off another side of him, that could make her like him. It would be an opportunity for her to look past the “nice boy” baker who lived in the neighborhood.

“You know,” he walked around the counter, taking off his apron. “I would like that.”


End file.
